The Point
by Anime Writer2
Summary: 8 years have past since chihiro left, Lin tells the reasons why Haku can not be with Chihiro, but true love can never die.


This is the first chapter, it is a Haku/Chihiro romance. This is an introduction really, if you want me to continue **Review**.

. I hope you like it. 

I would like to have 5 reviews, just 5 if I could. I would love more if you would give them. Please? I hope you like it. 

****

The point

Chihiro, the name sends chills up my spin, it causes me to loose interest in anything else. It drives me crazy with want, and the need to scream. It burns inside me until my vision becomes nothing but a blur. 

But I can never scream the name, I shouldn't even be thinking about her. If I keep this up I will soon turn mad. 

I had tried to leave, leave this bath house and let all the other spirits stay here and work. I had to go, I had promised her, promised her I would quit working for Yubaba, promised her that I would see her again. 

" Stop it!" I scream at myself, letting my hair fall in my face. " You can't keep thinking like this, it won't happen." But… 

" Talking to yourself again Haku?" Lin says startling me. 

" What are you doing here?" I ask letting no emotion show in my voice. 

" I always come on this date." She sounds sad. Her eyes look so sympathetic. 

" I don't need your sympathy Lin."

She shakes off the comment as if she didn't even hear it. " It has been 8 years Haku. And still you look as if it was only yesterday." She pauses letting me absorb all of what she was saying before continuing. " You have to give this a rest, Yubaba told you to forget about her, and I don't mean to sound cold but maybe you should." 

I loose my temper at this, feeling the dragon within me stir. " How dare you! How could you even think like that? I would never, could never forget her. My feelings have only grown watching her grow up!"

" But she does not remember us!" Lin interrupts me. She covers her mouth knowing that she has struck a sensitive nerve. 

I just look down; I don't want to deal with this. I just want her to come back. " Why did you say that?" I finally spit out. 

" Because it is true Haku. You know it. You have been watching her, she does not remember, not consciously at least." Lin trails off. 

" No one can ever truly forget someone. You know that just as much as I do. She does know me too! She says my name in her dreams I have heard it! She remembers deep down inside of her. Her room is dedicated to me, she might not be doing it openly but buried down there she knows, and she is telling me not to give up!" I let my breathing falter near the end. 

Lin only sighs, a tired look on her face. " Haku that is not the only reason and you know it." I just stand there, not wanting to listen. " You need to hear the facts and I think it is about time that you do. Since you wont listen to anyone else then you will have to listen to me." 

" I don't need to-" But I don't get to finish before Lin pushes me down looking enraged.

" You will listen to me Haku, you have no choice you hear me?"

I nod, never seeing Lin so serious before. 

" Good." She simply stated before she moved over to a chair and sat down motioning for me to come closer. " This might be tough to hear but you need to." I nod again, not really understanding what was going on. 

" I want to hear what you have to say Lin. Her not fully remembering me is the main thing in our way." I say after a minute to get a grip of my self.

" No Haku." She took a deep breath. " A lot if things stand in your way of being together, just forget that she does not remember you right now. Haku how old are you?" She asks looking me straight in the eye. 

" My body is one of a 16 year olds now, I have been maturing myself to try and keep up with Chihiro." I respond, not fully getting the question.

" No. How many years have you lived, and how many years will you live?" 

" I don't get the point of this." I start but her face silences me. 

" Answer." Is all she say's and just waits for me to respond.

" I'm 399 soon to become 400. And you know that dragons can live for thousands of years, why ask such a thing? What is the point of this?" I ask getting angry, why is that an obstacle for Chihiro and me? " I am still young, not a child anymore for I will be an adult in a couple of weeks." I add, trying to get it through her head that she was wrong, about what ever she was talking about. 

" Sen- I mean Chihiro is only 18, in body and in mind, and humans only live to be a hundred at best, you have already lived 4 human lives Haku." I just stare at her. 

" So what?" 

" Haku you and her will never be able to live together, you can only mature to be 22 at max and you know it! Chihiro on the other hand will grow older and older, and I know you don't care about that but she will be dead before you know it." Lin puts a sympathetic hand on my shoulder seeing that I had finally got what she meant. 

" So w-what." I stutter out. " I can always return to the spirit world when that happens and be with her." 

Lin thought of this and nodded her head. " You could but would you really want too?" I couldn't answer that. " You are also a dragon spirit, you can't just stay in the human world. You would die after a month." 

" There are ways. A lot of them." I protest. 

" Your right, but none are pretty." Lin shook her head in frustration. " You also have to deal with your dragon self. You are a river spirit, not a human. You wouldn't know how to get along in the human world." I looked confusedly at her, did she think I was dumb; I had been working here for so long, I knew about money. I also did live in the human realm before. 

" I-" But she shook her head.

" Forget what I just said, but with her not remembering, your age difference, the fact you're a spirit and a dragon and that… Haku it would never work, you also have to think about Yubaba, she won't let you go, and Trent." 

I stiffen at the name. Trent is Chihiro's long-term boy friend. 

" She can't stay with him, you hear her in her sleep she needs me, she says so many things. Lin she loves me and you know it! Why are you trying to talk me out of my hope?" I yell.

" Because it is false, Haku you have changed, we have become good friends over the past 8 years, and I know you're in pain, but Haku life goes on." With that said Lin up and left not saying another word.

I sat there in pain; I didn't want to think like this. Oh Chihiro I just want to see you again, but I'm not sure if that can happen now.

" I love you." I whisper looking up into the setting sun, the first star coming out. 

***************

" I love you." I hear in my ear, I shift in my bed restlessly, half conscious. " I love you too Haku… Keep your promise please." I shoot up grabbing my head tightly, images flowing in my mind. But only partial, there were so many holes. 

" Chihiro what is it?" I hear Trent ask worriedly. I look over towards him but what I see is a different man. An Egyptian style hair cut, the colour is a moss green, and it reflects his eyes. His body is slender and I feel a yearning for him, I know him! I try and think when another image appears in my head. 

" Ha-Haku?" I whisper shakily, the body nods and whispers. 

" I love you, please remember." Then Trent's images focused in, he looks so confused, but not as confused as me. 

****************************************************

That is the first chapter; I hope you all liked it. 

This is a Chihiro/Haku story. If you want me to continue you have to review. 

Hmm, what is going to happen? 

Should I even continue?

Review. 


End file.
